New Beginnings
by Alyssa Tolensky
Summary: Nivens/White Rabbit has been hired by the Red Queen to work in the castle at Crimms. Thackery/March Hare finds his own house. Things start to wrap up before Alice comes to Wonderland the first time. Sequel to "You're Never Alone".


**Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to this story. Concept ideas of the White Knight and Lily are mine however. Anyone is open to use them. Just remember to give credit where credit is due.**

As time went by, Thackery had become more and more wacky. The White Queen, Mirana had found his antics most amusing. He was not destructive in anyway and he wasn't doing anyone any harm. All the hare did was help prepare meals, given he was made to clean his paws with soap and water, and he became another good playmate of Lily's.

Every day, Thackery would wake up and eat a good breakfast before going out into the garden and play with Nivens and Lily as Charles, Lily's older brother, the White Knight supervised. The three would roll around in the grassy courtyards and play all sorts of odd games for hours before it was tea time. On occasion, Thackery would go to Tarrant's house and have tea with him, the Dormouse, and Mallymkun.

Nivens' love for Lily seemed to grow ever stronger as Lily grew more beautiful every day.

Everything was calm and at peace in Underland until one day, the Red Queen, Iracebeth had discovered that it was not a rabbit that stole her tarts, but rather a fish footman. Although she was tempted to have all of the fish eliminated for this crime, she decided to show Mirana that she was "sorry" for the siege on the rodent population.

Iracebeth discussed her idea of apology to her husband, who didn't know that such a siege had taken place anyway, and it was decided.

"Illosovic!" The Red King called. Within seconds, the large red knave emerged through the large doors at the end of the throne room. His dark cape moved gently behind him with every stride as he made his way to where the king and queen were seated. Once he had approached the royal throne, he kneeled down in respect.

"You majesty?" he asked.

"I ask that you send the White Queen a message." The king ordered glancing at a frog footman who handed Stayne a sealed red envelope.

"What is the message sire?" the knave inquired.

"Stayne," Iracebeth replied, "I want to show my sister that I am truly sorry for my wrong doing of the deaths of the bunny rabbits and mice, that, I think it would be nice to have one working for us." She explained. Stayne was quite puzzled by this. Iracebeth couldn't stand rodents in the slightest and was anything, but willing to apologize for something that he knew she loved having done.

"As you wish, my king and queen." He said standing and taking his bow before taking his leave.

'Iracebeth, you crazy women, what are you planning in that overly large head of yours?' Stayne thought as he threw a leg over his horse and headed straight for Marmoreal.

"Charlie!" Lily called being followed by her two rabbit friends. Charles stopped brushing his faithful horse, Lewis and smiled at his little sister.

"What is it Lily?" he asked.

"Tarrant was here today and asked me a riddle, but none of us can figure it out. Can you help us?" Lily asked sweetly. Charles laughed and tossed his blonde hair out of his face with the flick of his head.

"Of course!" he replied. "There's nothing to hard for me to solve!" he stated proudly. Nivens and Thackery looked at each doubtingly. Lewis rolled his eyes and shook his head. Charles got down on one knee. "Fire away."

"Why is a raven like a writing desk?" she asked sweetly. The smile quickly dropped from Charles face.

"Beg pardon?" he asked.

"Why is a raven like a writing desk?" she asked again. Her brother stood up as he pondered this riddle. He tapped his finger on his chin and scratched his head.

"I have a theory." Nivens said.

"Please, McTwisp, riddle solving takes peace and quiet." Charles said shushing him. It was quiet for several moments more as he continued to think of possible answers to this awfully random riddle.

"IT'S TOO QUIET!" Thackery screamed as he pulled at his ears. Nivens and Lily both shushed him. Nivens pet the top of his head hoping to calm him down. Thackery stopped pulling at his ears, but instead began to shake.

"I got it!" Charles said snapping his fingers. The three beamed happily at him waiting for the answer. "It's so incredibly obvious that…I haven't the slightest idea why a raven is like a writing desk." He finally concluded. The three friends sighed discouraged. Suddenly, they heard the sound of thundering hooves. All four of them looked to see what was coming. "You three go inside." Charles warned in a strong tone. They did what he asked without a second thought.

Charles squinted to see the Knave of hearts heading for the castle on his large black horse.

"Stayne. What could he want?" Charles asked himself getting a grip on his sword just in case the knave of here to fight. Elegantly, Staye dismounted from his horse and calmly walked towards the White Knight.

"Get your hand off your sword, Charles. I'm not here to fight." Stayne said sternly. Charles didn't budge. "Fine." He said pulling the letter out of his leather pouch on his belt. "Deliver this to your mother for me would you?" As if right on cue, Mirana walked towards the two knights.

"Knave, what business have you here?" Mirana asked coldly. Stayne bowed his head.

"I come delivering a message." He motioned towards the envelope he had just given to Charles. Mirana delicately opened the envelope to pull out a piece of parchment which read,

"_Dear Mirana,_

_I wanted to greatly apologize to you for the extermination of the rabbits. It was so foolish of me. To prove just how incredibly sorry I truly am, my dear husband and I would love to have that little white rabbit work as my page. You know, to prove that I am so deeply sorry. I swear on mother and father's good names, I shall not harm the little rabbit._

_Send him here if you wish to accept my apology. My knave will return empty-handed if you should refuse, but I warn you, refuse and you shall regret it._

_Signed,_

_Iracebth, Red Queen of Crimms"_

Mirana shut her eyes and sighed not quite sure what to do. Once again, her sister has seemed to put her in a bind. Mirana looked at her son with a slight bit of sadness knowing what she had to do.

"Charles, go fetch Nivens for me, please." She requested giving him a gesture of her hand. Charles did as he was asked after giving Stayne a dirty look.

"Stayne," she said sternly.

"Hm?"

"I know that you are only a pawn in whatever it is my sister is planning," Mirana said kindly. "Just…please make sure that Nivens doesn't get hurt." Stayne's cold expression softened.

"I will…your majesty." He replied bowing his head.

"Thank you." Mirana said with a smile. Stayne was surprised that she didn't start to cry or beg that he not take Nivens away.

Charles found Lily, Nivens, and Thackery still trying to solve the riddle.

"Maybe the answer is that they are solid." Nivens suggested.

"Pftt! That don make sense!" Thackery said. "It's because they're…made…of…wood!" he replied laughing a little harder than he should. Lily and Nivens both giggled as Thackery laughed so hard that he fell over. Just as Charles walked in, they stopped laughing as they noticed the serious look on his face.

"Nivens, my mother wants you." He said. Nivens, as well as Lily and Thackery followed Charles as he led them to where Mirana and Stayne still stood waiting.

"What's going on?" Nivens asked somewhat freightened of the sight of the towering Knave of Hearts. Mirana sighed as she got down on one knee.

"Nivens, the Red Queen, my sister, wants to show that she is sorry for killing all the rabbits," Mirana began to explain, until Thackery became furious.

"Boot that's not-!" he yelled before Mirana shushed him.

"I know…I know. I'm not sure what my sister is planning. All I do know is that she is hiring you, Nivens to work in her palace in Crimms. The Knave of Hearts is to take you there."

"What if I don't go?" Nivens asked timidly.

"If you don't go, I'm afraid she has threatened to declare war. I'm sorry, but it's a one-sided decision. You must go to her. Stayne here has promised your safety." Mirana said trying to make him feel better.

"Oh, that makes me feel so much safer." Nivens replied sarcastically. Stayne looked at the little white rabbit straight in the eye.

"You have my word." Stayne said with complete seriousness. Of course, Nivens was not quite convinced, but he had no other choice. He couldn't let his fear of living in the castle of the Red Queen spark the beginning of a war. Nivens looked at Charles, to Lily, and at last on the saddened face of Thackery before turning back to Mirana.

"I'll go." He said. Mirana gave him a hug and patted his back. Charles gave him a bow. He hopped over to Lily and got down on one knee with one of her hands in his paw. "I promise, fair princess, I shall return to be by your side once more." He said before kissing her hand and getting onto his feet. Lily pulled him into a hug. Finally, they parted and he came to Thackery.

Thackery gave him a weak smile and hugged him tight.

"I'll miss you." Thackery said fighting back tears.

"You too." Nivens said looking into Thackery's watery, yellow eyes. Nivens let go of Thackery and walked toward the Knave's horse. Stayne gently lifted him up onto the saddle and he too mounted his horse. After the horse reared up and let out a loud whiney, they took off for Crimms where Nivens' new life would begin.

Tears rolled down Thackery's face as he was alone once again.

**A/N: Short, but necessary. When the original "Alice and wonderland" opens, we see that Nivens is working for the Red Queen/Queen of Hearts. So, I had to do a goodbye chapter before moving along.**

**Now, moving along…**


End file.
